Nostalgia: A Sonic the Hedgehog Story
by santified
Summary: Dr. Robotnik's plan to get rid of Sonic and his friends once and for all goes a little too far when it transfers them back to Mobius where every thing began. Takes place after The New Generation Soinc game.
1. Prologue: An Extraordinary Plan

**Author's note:** Believe it or not, I'm really excited about this sorry being posted. I had typed this part and some of the first chapter a while ago but I couldn't think of a good name to fit the plot. Then after about a year it came to me "Nostalgia" How original!! ^.^

Anyway, enjoy the Epilogue and keep your fingers crossed for chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic and friends (Sega does) But I own my O.C's and the plot bunnie that was made into this.

* * *

Prologue: An extraordinary plan

"Give it up Eggman!!" Sonic shouted loudly over the roar of the robotic machines that surrounded him, Dr. Robotnik aka Eggman sat inside his newly rebuilt ship that he called the Egg carrier 2. He was barely listening to Sonic's threat but rather contemplating his scheme. It had gone through his mind over a thousand times; each time more intensely than the first. He had gone over all the basic questions:

_**Why was he doing this? **_

_**What was he trying to prove? **_

_**And, was it worth it? **_

Aside from that Dr. Robotnik was also faced with other confusing and frustrating questions that were unique and set this plan apart from the others. The bright red button that was embedded into his master control board seemed to speak to him and beg him to change his mind. All at once random questions that had long been suppressed began bombarding him for answers.

_**Why is this the end? **_

_**Why are you so impatient this time? **_

_**What makes this time different from the rest?**_

_**Weren't you happy with the way things were going so far? **_

That particular question he could answer! He was more than positive that his sanity couldn't take Sonic foiling another one of his plots and he was through with playing games with this hedgehog! The thought made his head spin and his fingers tingle from the twisted desire to press the button.

_**Would you really take all these innocent bystanders with him? **_

The questions returned in a cold harsh tone displaying and scolding the monstrous thoughts that reeked inside of his head. He slowly looked at all of Sonic's friends that would also pay if he went ahead and pressed the button; Tails; who always stood by Sonic through everything…so loyal…so weak, Knuckles and Amy who was extremely too naive, and Shadow and Rouge who had betrayed him once. Basically the usual group was here but this time they had Silver with them; visiting from the distant future…possibly warning them about what he was planning to do…or maybe seeking comfort from the loss of his dearest friend. All of them stood separated into groups; Sonic with Tails and Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge, Amy, and then Silver, separated but yet so close together. Dr. Robotnik shook his head in an attempt to wipe it from his mind.

'Whatever!' he thought 'they'll have each other.' he sighed heavily and pressed the button.

"Goodbye Sonic!!" He yelled from inside the machine, it was terrifying how many times he had said that before.

'_**Goodbye for the last time…'**_ a voice in his head reminded him and with that he watched the confused faces disappear into the bright light screen that had emerged from his ship.

* * *

Did you love it?

Please rate and review!


	2. A reunion clash: For old time’s sake

**Author's note:** Sorry for not updating lately. Finals were horrable but i managed to type another chapter. At first i had no idea where this story was going but i was sitting on the bus one day and it hit me!!! Anyway, this chapter is when you finally get to meet my O.C: Nye. She's a yellow hedgehog!! ^.^

I want to thank Trey4075 for reviewing!!! You're awsome man!!! So enjoy chapter 1!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or anything Sonic related in this story except the plot and Nye.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A reunion clash: For old time's sake.**

A glittering sheet of sunlight illuminated Mobius as a new day devoured the lands. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, and animals everywhere went lazily to and fro; living their lives in peace and tranquility.

At about a quarter to two Nye the Hedgehog sat comfortably on the ground outside of the Team Chaotix base. She was laid back in a tall section of grass that seemed to hide her pastel yellow fur. She had been in that spot for little over an hour; escaping the harsh reality of doing nothing. Team Chaotix detective agency was dead and had been for 5 years; since '_they' _left but that was way before Nye joined. She had joined when she her parents had been morphed into mechanical beasts, after a year of wandering aimlessly she was tenderly adopted by Team Chaotix; bunch of comical misfits but she was glad she now had a place to belong and people to care for her…a place she could call home and that's all that mattered.

A tiny bird fluttered through the yard and to the next, setting Nye's attention to the sky. It amazed her that it was so cloudless when it had just looked like it was close to raining the night before, she was amazed by how it was discolored in a small area; close but not close enough to walk without motivation. The area swirled with shades of violet and she had half a mind to get her furry tail up and walk over there to see what was going on with their beautiful sky, but thinking better of it she finally came to the conclusion that NOTHING happened in Mobius anymore and she shuttered lightly at the piercing thought that 'life might be long'.

Her thoughts were broken by a loud crash that came from inside the base. Nye sighed deeply as she got to her feet and hurried quickly into the old faulty colored building that was their base. As she came in she saw that Espio the Chameleon and Victor the Crocodile were staring each other down in fighting positions. Mighty the Armadillo was in-between them keeping them apart. He looked at Nye and then relaxed a bit. "They've been at it all morning" He said straining as they suddenly tried to make a grab at each other.

"Do you see why I'm always outside?" Nye said giving him a stiff grin, Mighty was the peace maker of the group, ironic because he also had one of the largest tempers.

"Well he shouldn't be trying to boss me around!" Espio growled attempting to grab Vector again.

"If ya would only follow orders, then I wouldn't have to boss you around!" Vector yelled back

"I obey no one!" Espio hissed making Vector narrow his eyes

"Ya do what Mighty says! He's NOT the leader ya know! " He started but the room went silent.

Mighty's arms dropped from Espio and Vector, and Espio silently crossed his arms while slowly, in small judged increments, backed away from the scene. Even Vector was quiet now; filling the air with a false sense of victory that was meant to conceal his worried glances that he continually shot at Mighty out the corner of his eye. This whole subject was a taboo to the team and Nye; being right next to Mighty felt the extent of his rage. Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder caused him to settle a bit before his silent fume could consume the whole team.

"Our Team isn't that kind of team! We don't have a leader!" He spat; the anger still apparent in his voice and actions, for he clutched his fists and planted his feet on the floor as if to assure them that this topic was not open for discussion.

Nye shook her head at the scene but she couldn't blame them really. For years the team had been debating over who the leader of Team Chaotix was but after some time it became apparent that this would end up as a actual battle, and Mighty wasn't about to let that happen. The silence that followed seemed to consume the whole room until an excited Charmy flew into the room.

"Hey, guys look!!! Guess what!! Ohhh….you'll never believe this!!!" He said flying around and bumping into and knocking pots and pans from all of the wooden cabinets. In a matter of seconds he displayed to the group just how small the main room of their base really was; thoughts of remodeling ran through the air.

"Not now Charmy" Vector sighed; pushing the happy-go-lucky bee away before he bumped into him. Mighty and Espio looked up; being that this was the first words between the three in minutes.

"No, but you'll NEVER GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!" Charmy screamed almost exploding!!!

"Who?" Nye asked quickly. Charmy turned around and screamed into her face:

"Sonic!!!!!"

The whole room went silent and sent a sense of alarm that bounced off the aged walls of the room.

"Sonic?" Mighty murmured as he stepped backwards and slowly sat down in a sturdy old chair at a breakfast ridden table.

"Yeah…and Tails and Knuckles" Charmy; laughed nervously finally feeling the tension in the room.

One long exaggerated sigh escaped the lips of each person in the room except Nye who hadn't any idea who any of the 3 Charmy stated were.

"Well, looks like we have to go find them." Mighty sighed; getting up for his chair and heading for the door

"Why?" Every one kind of spat out the same question and an air of slothfulness filled the room. It was apparent that no one wanted to go find them.

"As The Team Chaotix Detective Agency we have to investigate." Mighty's voice was stern; he stood like a god of order and at that moment they all realized that if there was going to be a leader it would be him. Of course he knew this but to reduce conflict he failed to admit it.

In complete silence the team headed for the door to look for the people who probably weren't even lost. One name seemed to sit in the back of everyone's mind…

'….Sonic'

_________

"Where do you think the others ended up?" Tails asked Sonic as they walked swiftly through the thick Great woods of Mobius. The blue hedgehog and the yellow fox followed closely behind the red echidna who was batting the low branches that stood in their way. It had surprised them that they knew exactly where they were, they didn't expect Robotnik to place them somewhere they had lived before….their home turf it you will. But it did let them know that he was up to something.

"I don't know." Was the only response Tails got back and he wasn't even sure it was directed towards him. Since the moment they got there Sonic seemed to be consumed by the very environment. He glanced here and there and his eyes seemed to be filled with such wonder.

Tails couldn't blame him though; they all seemed to be taken back by the Mobius before them. It seemed like just yesterday they left this planet in ruin and despair, and now it was tranquil; something they never thought it could return to.

Tails took one long look at the miles of forest before them; it was quiet….entirely too quiet to be the forest he remembered he couldn't even walk in without being attacked. 'Was this really Mobius?'

"I'm tired! Can we change shifts now?" Knuckles' question was ignored for the most part by tails; who didn't want to be the one to swap jobs with him.

To his surprise Sonic caught his hand before it came down to bat another branch. "Sure buddy…I'll take it from here."

Knuckles' eyes widened as Sonic began; to the best of his ability to resume the position he had abandon. He didn't think any of them would take him seriously, heck he wasn't even truly tired. He had simply wanted to break the silence that hung between the three.

As luck would have it, it was at that moment that the silence was broken by footsteps and the rustle of leaves. They slide to a stop as the trees parted and ran directly into a Vector, Espio, and Charmy; sporting all black hoodies and sweats.

"Whoa, long time no see fellas." Sonic called as the three stumbled backwards idiotically with shocked ridden faces.

After their little comical scene the two united groups fell silent and after a moment it became apparent that this wasn't the reunion that any of them thought it would be.

"Sonic…we need to take you to….Knothole Village." Vector mumbled; he kept his head low and absolutely refused to look any of them in the eye.

"Why?" It was Knuckles that asked this. Turning slightly it reminded Sonic that Knuckles never really was comfortable around anyone other than him and Tails. This limitation and possible phobia made Sonic view him with sympathetic eyes.

"….Just come and don't ask any questions!" Espio snapped as he began to turn back towards the exit of the woods. An accusing tone hung from his lips and it stung Sonic's very soul to hear them being pointed towards him and his friends.

"Espio…we owe them at least this much." Vector sighed; his voice no longer demanding but pleading, as if he was still debating on the idea his self. He turned to Sonic and managed a weak smile. "Will you come?"

Sonic was hesitant to answer. He wasn't sure where this was headed but he definitely didn't like the feeling it left in his chest. "Of course." His smile was so artificially sincere that it even fooled him; physically he was happy but inside he was afraid for his two best friends behind him. And then there was them; the others who got separated from them. They didn't know The Great Woods like Tails and he did so what was to become of them? "…But the others."

It was an incomplete thought and he instantly regretted uttering it. What if they were going to try and hurt them? If that was the case he just gave away the presence of the rest of his party. "Already being taken care of." Charmy smiled holding his hand up and sporting Sonic's very own signature thumbs up. This reassured him but the dreadful feeling in his chest still remained.

"What are we going to do?" Knuckles; still asking questions. It was apparent he was just as nervous as Sonic was. Why did this instant feel so terrifying compared to everything else the three had endured? He wasn't afraid when Robotnik unleashed that ominous beam of light, he wasn't afraid when they ended up in this forest spontaneously, so why was he afraid then?

"Princess Sally wants to speak with you."

It was then that Sonic finally understood why he felt the way he did, and it make the walk to Knothole all the more dreadful.

___________

Silver the Hedgehog awoke with the dazzling bright sun in his face; kindling his fur and setting the absolute tone for the wonderful nap he had been engaged in for quite some time. He hadn't any clue to where he was but the surroundings looked peaceful enough so he chose not to worry his self with trivial things and catch up on some much needed sleep.

"SONIC!!!!!!!" It was a scream from not too far off in the wood that interrupted his sanctuary. It didn't take a genius to tell that it was Amy Rose. Silver could already guess that she was probably lost but instead of getting up to find her he rolled over to a spot on the grassy floor where the sun shined most defiantly; in order to ease himself back into a slumber.

The voice sounded again causing a peg of guilt to go through his chest; he felt just slightly bad about lying there while the poor thing was alone and afraid. But he subsided the feelings as he reminded his self that she was calling Sonic's name and not his. That being reason enough to sooth his conscience he remained in that exact spot until a very close shriek of the name "SILVER!!!" from just a few feet away left the pink Hedgehog's lips and startled him awake.

"Amy, do you have to be so loud?" He asked as he reluctantly got to his feet and blinked his eyes open to look at her. She had a very anxious gleam to her as was always the case when she was away from Sonic, she wore her usual dark pink dress and boots ; but the dress had nothing that even resembled a pocket, and it made Silver wonder where exactly she kept her Piko Piko Hammer.

Upon catching Silver staring, Amy resulted in shrieking again. "Silver!!! STOP STARING AT ME!!!! I told you I'm Sonic's!!"

Silver's eyes widened at hearing what Amy thought he was doing. "No, wait Amy I wasn't…."

Amy cut him off by putting the palm of her hand to his face. "No need to deny it, Silver. It's fine; you can't help yourself. I completely understand."

Silver if anything else was astounded by her and decided to drop the subject before she came up with another bizarre idea. "How about we just find out where we are?" He asked as he walked to a tree and carefully peered around it. Beyond the tree his eyes scanned through the trees quickly and then carefully rested on a yellow hedgehog. She seemed nice enough; blond hair and yellow and white tennis shoes , but it made him wonder why she was wearing an all black hoodie and sweat pants. "Amy, look."

Amy was beside him in an instant and the both of them stared at the girl with curious eyes until she noticed them and began to run in their direction. Silver and Amy quickly began to panic; having no idea who this girl was and why she was headed towards them. It wasn't until she was next to them and her kind voice stated "Hey, I'm Nye!" that they finally calmed down enough to speak to her.

"Uhhh…I'm Silver" He smiled slightly and turned to Amy. "And this is…."

"I'm Amy!" She screamed pushing past Silver and shaking the smiling Nye's hand.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm part of The Team Chaotix Detective Agency and I'm here to take you to your friends." Nye's smile widened as Amy turned to Silver and gave off a giggly gasp of "Sonic!"

"You know where our friends are?" Silver asked; he felt a bit skeptical about trusting someone he had recently met.

"Of course!" Nye smirked and cocked her head to the side. "I am a part of The Team Chaotix Detective agency….we're just THAT good!"

Amy eyed the girl with critical attitude before pointing to her and commenting quite rudely on her attire. "You don't dress like a detective."

Nye kind of fell back at the comment; a force of habit she had acquired from the other members of the team but she covered it up by laughing nervously. "Heh, ummmm well…the team has this thing where we dress up for every case we go on….so yeah…we're American Ninjas today."

Silver and Amy exchanged a look of pure empathy. "Well, you guys sure didn't do a very good job."

Amy's comment made Nye's ears twitch; it wasn't like she wanted to be there in the first place. "LOOK! IT'S NOT LIKE WE KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD BE COMING…" Before continuing she checked herself; the last thing she wanted to do was scare them away. "It was kind of a last minute thing."

Silver instantly felt responsible for Amy's comment and decided that he would also be the one to break the awkward situation. "So, lead the way…" Nye nodded and began leading them towards Knothole Village.

_______________

Rouge sat comfortably on a very flat rock, shaded by a low bent tree watching Shadow pace. She understood that he was tense; it was reasonable due to the fact they didn't know where they were, however the surroundings seemed so peaceful and quiet she couldn't see why he wasn't enjoying it. Of course she didn't exactly expect Shadow to enjoy much of anything, but she had to give it a try.

"Why don't you stop pacing and take a break." She cooed while patting the spot next to her in the hopes it would made it look more tempting. His pacing slowed just slightly but he still continued, so she tried again.

"I know you're worried about them but I'm sure Sonic and the others are fine." Her efforts had seemed to undermine the cause because the comment only seemed to speed up his pace. In the last ditch effort she murmured a light "Well then, can you sit down for me?" Under her breath and to her surprise he came to a complete and udder stop. A blush spilled across her powdered cheeks but then quickly left once she saw that he hadn't stop pacing for her.

A black and red armadillo wearing an all black hoodie and sweats came into the clearing. He looked as if he had been woken up at an awkward time in the morning to do something and was desperately trying to do it without using much effort. "Are you friends of Sonic?" he asked finally after a few seconds of a still glare he and Shadow shared.

"Who wants to know?" Shadow answered his question with a question, making the armadillo sigh.

"We are." Rouge answered simply; getting off the cool rock and walking towards the two. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mighty and I'm part of The Team Chaotix Detective Agency. I need to take you to Knothole Village where Princess Sally wants to try to get you guys home." He stated quickly, looking from Rouge to Shadow; judging their reactions.

"Great! I say we follow him!" Rouge said facing Shadow who shrugged silently and indifferent.

"Good, follow me." Mighty murmured heading for the exit of the woods. He mumbled something more to himself that Shadow and Rouge just caught a hint of. "…I hope_ 'they' _won't bring too much trouble."

_______________

Princess Sally fidgeted nervously in her chair at the old freedom fighter's base in Knothole village. Since Sonic and Robotnik had disappeared all those years ago there was really no use for the base but she insisted on residing in it 90% of the day. She couldn't stop thinking about Sonic; ever since Charmy had told her he and Tails were back she couldn't stop her heart from beating excitedly in her chest. It was ironic. Very ironic; it had been ages since she last saw the blue hedgehog and the moment he was back she had to tell him to leave again.

She stroked the delicate fur of her tail at the thought of telling him that he wasn't wanted on his home planet; someplace he should always be welcome. It wasn't as if she deliberately wanted to tell him such a horrible thing. No, it was for the good of the people of Mobius; and as the princess of the place she was obligated to care…right?

She shook her head at the question. It was so ridiculous; of course she had to care and she had to tell him to leave! With taste and care; each word carefully chosen, with the right tone and diction this little predicament she was in would be solved! That is…until she heard a heavy knock on the door.

"Princess Sally, Sonic and the others are here to speak with you." Mighty's voice came from the other side of the door as a stern reminder of what she was about to do. "We're coming in."

The doors opened, the group marched in, and there in front of her was the blue hedgehog she had been thinking about all morning. "Sonic…" Two seconds after it escaped her lips a bouncy pink hedgehog jumped to his side and hugged his arm possessively.

'Oh' was the only word that hung in her mind and it was then that she felt no more regret for telling him the following. "Sonic, for the safety of the people of Mobius I have to demand that you make arrangements to LEAVE this instant."

"What?" Sonic asked. He looked before him at the Sally he had left in Mobius; she hadn't changed.

"I'm asking..." She stopped and swallowed the lump that had been sitting in her throat since the moment he stepped into the room. "…no I'm telling you to leave!"

"Why?" Obviously he wasn't getting it; so she had to put it in the simplest form she could.

"Sonic…" His name stung. "I've come to notice that trouble seems to follow you! Since you've been gone Mobius has been a peaceful place…so for the safety and wellbeing of the people that I love….that we love, you have to leave."

"I wish it were that easy." Tails pondered. "We still don't know what exactly Robotnik used to transport us here but if I had some time….and Chaos Emeralds I could build something that could take us back.

"That's great! I'll help you!" Sally smiled; glad that Tails understood that it was for the best.

A Black hedgehog turned to Tails. "So you're saying that all you need are The Chaos Emeralds to get us back?" Tails nodded, the black hedgehog motioned for the purple and black bat to follow him and they silently left the room.

"They went to go look for Chaos Emeralds." Tails said after seeing the confused look on Sally's face.

After hearing this she straightened up. "If you're going to be looking for the Emeralds then I need to warn you."

"About what?!" Sonic said cockily; he was positive he knew this place inside and out, what was there for him to be warned about?

"About Robotnik's abandoned factories. They've been out of commission for a while but I'm sure some of the things in there still work….just be careful!" At this Sally turned to Team Chaotix who busied themselves by standing in the corner. "And to make sure their careful, I want you five to search with them."

"Yes, Princess." Mighty and Espio nodded while the other three groaned loudly.

"Excuse me?" Sally asked causing the complaining to come to an end. "Okay, Tails let's start first thing in the morning!"

Tails nodded and the group began to discuss the delicate topic of sleeping arrangements.

________________

Shadow and Rouge shuffled quickly through an old abandon factory. The walls were plastered with mold, cobwebs and dust hung like blankets over everything, and the dark haunting exterior was second only to the interior; which caused rouge to think that the place hadn't been used in little over 7years.

"Shadow, slow down!" She called out for him but he was too far to hear her. The moment they stepped into the place he had walked at a pace too swift for her to match. She was stumbling, and slipping on the metallic floors and if she wasn't careful she'd fall.

Before the thought even settled into her mind she noticed that she was alone. With the darkness engulfing her, the room seem to spin in circles; mimicking her. She tried to keep moving but her heel came down on a very evident button embedded on a fallen control board.

"What are you doing? Let's go! I got the Emerald." She spun around to see Shadow waiting at the door for her. She followed obediently but she couldn't help feel like she made a horrible mistake.

The two retreating figures headed carelessly towards Knothole Village; so engulfed in their own lives and their own affairs that they didn't even notice the 3rd figure creeping sluggishly behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliff hanger again. Sorry, you know i love you people. ^.^ I should be updating some time soon cuz you know Christmas break and all.

Anyway, Review's are always wanted!! So.....Review!!!


End file.
